Have You Ever
by Amara Calla
Summary: A collection of songfics-most of them will probably be ExA-don't read if you don't like! Will most likely contain some bits about Murtagh and Saphira too-not as a pairing, eww! Rated T because I'm paranoid! R&R please-constructive criticism welcome!
1. Have You Ever  S Club 7

**A/N: This is my first story (and songfic) so it might not be too good :S When I was younger, S Club 7 was my favourite band and I was just on Youtube looking for some music when I remembered one of their songs. Originally I wasn't actually planning to put any of my own stories on FanFiction but I had a flash of inspiration and had to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or the song.**

**Have You Ever – S Club 7**

**Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over,  
Knowing there's so much more to say,**

Arya walked away from the fallen log that Eragon was sitting on. She knew that she couldn't let him see the tears streaming down her face.

**Suddenly the moment's gone,  
And all your dreams are upside down,  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round,**

She wished that things weren't so complicated between them, that he wasn't the only free rider, that she wasn't a princess. If only life was simple and they could be together like they both wanted.

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,**

Why couldn't he see that she was sorry for causing them both so much pain and heartache? Arya knew she had blown it now, she had lost him and there was no going back. Eragon had revealed his feelings again and in a desperate effort to protect them both, she had accidentally ripped his heart apart and stamped on it.

**Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Lookin' down the road you should be taking,  
I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.**

She should have admitted her feelings to him - held onto him tight and never let go. She should have been the one he spent the rest of his life with, surrounded by children... But she had blown it.

**Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together,  
Back in your arms where I belong,**

She remembered how safe she had felt in his arms the night that Glaedr and Oromis died – Arya had finally felt at home.

**Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found,**

They were both immortal – they could have been together forever.

**I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round,**

The Elvin princess cursed Galbatorix for making this separation necessary.

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry, **

Before she left the forest, she turned round and whispered, too quiet for Eragon to hear – "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

**Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.**

When she reached the privacy of her tent, Arya broke down. She cried harder than she ever had before, harder than when Faolin died, harder even than when she was young and lost her father.

**I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels,  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see,**

She wished that Eragon was there to tell her that everything was alright – that he understood why she was doing this – that he forgave her for what she had done.

**Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow,  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round,**

The way Eragon had looked at her, the words he had spoken in the ancient language – she held onto them for she felt that they were the only things keeping her sane as she curled up in a ball and sobbed.

**Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry),  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
I should know, (I should know) 'cause I loved and lost the day I let,  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let,  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go.**

Her heart had shattered into a million pieces and there was no way to repair it. The hurt in Eragon's eyes played again and again in her mind.

"I love you Eragon, with all my heart."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! There may or may not be more of these - it depends on whether I get inspired.**

**Please leave a comment if you liked it or have constructive critcism - don't be too harsh please!**

**Peace out!**

**Amara Calla xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**


	2. Never Had A Dream Come True  S Club 7

**A/N: *_Le gasp_* Another S Club 7 song! Sorry, I just thought this fit. This is probably not written too well because I just wanted to get the idea down before it flew away like they normally do. Actually it still didn't turn out quite like I imagined it but it's okay, so... Read on...**

**Oh and I'm probably not putting another Disclaimer because I am very forgetful so:**

**I...DO...NOT...OWN... THE...INHERITANCE...CYCLE...Because, well, I'm not Christopher Paolini, in fact, I'm a frickin' girl, and he owns it so I don't... Simples! (I also don't own the compare the market advert with the cute little meerkat on, but oh well)  
**

**Never Had A Dream Come True – S Club 7**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time,**

The longer Arya tried to ignore her feelings, the more her heart ached – and the more detached she became. People thought that she was cold and indifferent, even for an elf. Only Eragon could see through her mask.

**There's no use looking back or wondering,  
How it could be now or might have been,  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,**

She knew that if she kept chasing these thoughts of Eragon around her mind she would cause more pain for both of them but she couldn't keep glimpses of what could have been the future from flashing through her head-

_She was walking down a velvet carpet towards her love, her hair streaming behind her, decorated with white lilies and a simple white dress flowing round her. "I do" Eragon's voiced echoed back to her._

_A young, black haired boy with piercing blue eyes scrambled up onto her knee. "Mummy, tell me a story!" he cried as his father smiled fondly at them both, standing by the fireplace._

**I've never had a dream come true,  
Till the day that I found you,**

When she was young, Arya had dreamed about the man she would fall in love with – as every young girl does – In her childish, fairytale fantasies, she had convinced herself that her soul would lift when she met _the_ _one. _She had never felt like that in her life, not even with Faolin... Until Eragon.

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby,**

Eragon would forever be in Arya's heart, she knew that, but her sense of duty prevented her from telling him.

**I never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,**

From dawn to dusk, every day, Arya's thoughts were sidetracked by memories of him – His handsome face, his crooked smile, his deep swirling eyes...

**And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be with you,**

She would never be complete without him by her side.

**Somewhere in my memory,  
I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,**

When Eragon is near Arya, he loses all sense of time, relying on Saphira to nudge him if he gets too caught up in her smile... Her smile...

**There's no use looking back or wondering,**

He looks back and sighs, would he still be able to see her smile if he had not revealed his feelings to her?

**How it should be now or might have been,  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,**

He wished he could hear her voice just once more, talking to him like a friend. Maybe it is better to have her as a friend than not have her at all?

**I've never had a dream come true,  
Till the day that I found you,**

When Angela read the dragon knuckle bones and told Eragon that he would love a noble woman, Eragon scoffed. Him! Though he wished it could be true, he knew it couldn't be - he was just a poor farm boy at heart, even now he had Saphira, so he believed that the dragon bones were wrong about this one thing... Until he found out about Arya's lineage.

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby,**

He could not get rid of his feelings, but he would pretend, for her, for his princess.

**I never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day,**

Thoughts of Arya filled Eragon's head every day, her pine fresh smell, the graceful way she held her body and her startling green eyes that revealed her every thought despite the uncaring mask she wore.

**And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be,**

He would never be complete without her by his side.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head,  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will,**

They both dream of holding the other close to their hearts for eternity.

**Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,**

With their vast consciousness they will hold each other in their memory forever.

**There's no use looking back or wondering,  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,**

They are both the fiercest warriors in the land, yet they run and cower from their feelings and the thought of rejection.

**No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye,  
No, no, no, no,**

It is impossible for them to say goodbye and cut themselves off from a love as true as theirs.

**I've never had a dream come true,  
Till the day that I found you,**

They fight their dream, thinking it could not possibly be as good as it seems.

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on,  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say (words to say),  
You're the one I think about each day,**

Until they find the words and the courage to say them, they cannot be together.

**And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
A part of me will always be,  
A part of me will always be with you,**

No matter how far they run, their souls will always be intertwined.

**A/N: Soooooo... Review please, you'll make my day!**


	3. Right Here Waiting  Richard Marx

**A/N: Okay, here's another chapter! This one is dedicated to Pie in the Face who recommended this beautiful song and gave me my very first review in the history of reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy it Pie!  
**

**Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx**

**Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane**

Eragon sat across the campfire from Arya, watching while she spoke about Faolin, tears streaming down her face. They were sitting in the same clearing, yet he had never felt so far away from her. He yearned to reach out and comfort her but the obvious love in Arya's voice was driving him crazy.

**I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**

Her bell-like voice usually warmed Eragon's heart, but tonight it drove ice-cold shards deep inside him as she tried to muffle the sobs that were threatening to explode out of her.

**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**

Eragon knew that his life would last for so long, maybe hundreds more years, but Arya is the only one he would ever love – the one who had captured his heart.

**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you**

He would spend eternity waiting for her to come back to him.

**Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

Shattering into a million pieces every time Arya rejected him, Eragon's heart could not take much more – But it would try... for her**.**

**I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now**

He had taken for granted the times when they were together, laughing as friends – seeing her smile, the joy in her eyes. Now Arya was so far from him and the cold silence hurt Eragon more than any sword ever could.

**Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy**

Why couldn't she see that her rejections had hurt him and distracted him from his duties more than anything else ever could?

**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

"After Galbatorix is dead, I _will_ be there waiting for her" Eragon vowed to himself.

**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**

Maybe a relationship would distract him – he didn't care. If Galbatorix struck him down because he was protecting Arya, it would be worth it, because she would still be walking the Earth. He would take that chance if it meant that she loved him too.

**Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy**

**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**

Eragon would always be there, if she needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on, or a lover... He would be whatever she wanted.

**Waiting for you**

Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, eka weohnata sitja, wiol ono Arya.*

**A/N: *Upon my word as a Rider, I will stay, for you Arya (I couldn't find the word for wait)**

**Please review if ya loved it... and review if ya didn't! If you have any suggestions for songs, leave them in a review and if I can think up a story for them, I will use them!  
**


	4. Soul Man  Blues Brothers

**A/N: Pie in the Face: Wooo! Second Review! I'll see if I can write summat with that song. :D  
**

**I was listening to this song and just had to write this! Hope you enjoy! Oh and this song is by the Blues Brothers but I prefer the one by Drake and Josh so... Either will do!**

**Soul Man – Blues Brothers**

It was the night of the final battle of Alagaesia and all hope for the Varden seemed lost as Eragon Shadeslayer, Argetlam, Silverhand, Bane of the Ra'zac, lay wounded on the marble floor of Galbatorix's Throne room with a sword pointed at his neck. His torso lay protectively over Arya's body – she was sporting a broken leg and a few cracked ribs – as he glared defiantly into the false king's face. Galbatorix stared back, almost as if he was amused and gruffly said "So, we meet at last Eragon _Shadeslayer_" He spat on the floor. "You pathetic excuse for a Rider! They call you the Varden's last hope – Ha, the Varden will be pummelled and crushed to dust under my reign. You have lost, _Shadeslayer, _there was no way you could ever defeat me! Shall I tell you why?"

Suddenly he turns round and bursts into song-

**Comin' to ya on a dusty road  
Good lovin' I got a truck load**

Eragon and Arya flinch as a huge truck reverses through the wall of the Throne room. It is jam-packed with multi-coloured Eldunari.

**And when you get it you got something  
So don't worry cause I'm coming**

**I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man**

**Got what I got the hard way  
And I'll make it better each and every day  
So honey don't you fret  
Cause you ain't seen nothing yet**

Galbatorix pauses and winks at Arya. Eragon resists the urge to punch him.

**I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man**

**Well grab the rope and I'll pull you in  
Give you hope and be your only boyfriend**

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at the elf - who gags.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'm a soul man  
You're a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul man  
I'm a soul ma-**

He is stopped short by a luminescent blue sword being thrusted through his body.

As he topples over dead, Arya meets Eragon's eyes.

"Well, that was... Weird..."

**A/N: Hope you liked - Just a little bit of comic relief ;D**

**I'm planning on maybe adding some drabbles to this story so it's not just songfics... What do you think, tell me in a review.**

**And remember, if you have any requests or suggestions for songs, tell me!  
**

**You know what to do - Review, review, review!**

**(Teehee, that rhymed!)**


	5. Hate That I Love You  Rihanna ft NeYo

**A/N: I love this song so I decided on a bit of sweetness for this chapter!**

**Thankyou to my second and third reviewers: A, and punkyvb (who I also must thank for the author and story alerts!)**

**I will consider you're suggestions and probably will add some drabbles for you A.**

**Pie in the Face: Thanks for the story alert!**

**Now on with the story...  
**

**Hate that I love you - Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya**

Arya was desperately in love with Eragon and hated him for it. Who was he to make her feel this way? She hadn't felt this vulnerable since she was a child.

**Most everything you do makes me wanna smile  
And then I like you for a while**

He was just a boy at heart and his antics with Saphira always made a smile appear on her face, although she tried to hide it.

**No, but you won't let me  
You upset me, boy and then you kiss my lips**

The soft touch of his lips against hers plagued Arya's waking dreams until she woke with a start, wishing that it could actually happen.

**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did**

Eragon always had this effect on Arya. He only had to flash her his cheeky grin and he once again stole back into her heart.

**But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**

If only she could resist his innocent charm and keep up her facade, Eragon would realise that it could never be. He would go and find himself a kind human girl that could love him without having to hide her feelings.

**But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said, I despise that I adore you**

The elf princess just wanted to melt into his arms and despised herself for not being strong enough to get rid of the pain in her heart.  
**  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
But I just can't let you go**

Arya was leaving for Ellesmera the next morning but she just couldn't take off without saying goodbye. She ran to her love and hugged him before turning so she didn't have to see Eragon's confused face.

**And I hate that I love you so**

**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**

She remembered all the times they were talking and he made her laugh. Arya had laughed more then, than she had ever laughed before she had met the rider.

**Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**

Eragon stood still, stunned from the sudden unexpected embrace – It wasn't fair how she always had the power to make him speechless. She knew his feelings towards her yet she insisted on doing things like this – dangling her affections tantalisingly before his eyes, then cruelly snatching them away.

**And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**

He hated how weak he felt, but he couldn't get rid of his love – even if he wanted to.

**One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak**

Even the thought of Arya being close enough to touch made him feel weak-kneed. How would he ever defeat Galbatorix if he got self-conscious whenever the elf was around?

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yeah**

Arya knew Eragon so well. She felt the same pain for his fallen masters and she had shared his thoughts many times. She knew the real Eragon even better than his cousin, his only real family now.

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you**

Eragon needed to be close to her again – he caught her arm as she walked away.

**That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I hate that I love you so**

Arya tried to resist at first, she knew she couldn't look into his eyes.

**And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you**

She grudgingly turned.

**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

"Look at me, Arya" The Rider demanded.

**But I just can't let you go**

The princess looked up and lost control when she saw the pure love in his gaze. She threw her arms round her neck and kissed him with all her strength. He was surprised but responded after a second, lifting her into his arms and spinning her round in a circle.

**But I hate that I love you so**

Eragon pulled away panting, and rested his forehead on hers. He looked into Arya's eyes and saw all her barriers fall away.

**And I hate that I love you so, so**

"I love you, Arya"

"I love you too, Eragon. And I hate you for it" She responded, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

**A/N: Hope ya liked it - Pretty pretty please review, pretty please with Eragon on top - or Murty, whichever takes your fancy ;D**


	6. Keep Holding On    Avril Lavigne

**A/N: I was just literally rolling on the floor laughing – I was listening to California Gurls by Katy Perry and I had this hilarious vision of Arya singing it as Ellesmera girls and Eragon doing the bits that Snoop Dogg does! It cracked me up and my brother looked at me really weirdly… Oh well, he already thinks I'm cracked in the head… Which I probably am…**

**Thankyou to all my lovely reviewers!**

**A: Yay, now you're mentioned in another one! Oh, it all made sense to me! Hopefully there will be some drabbles soon, and I'll try to add more detail!**

**punkyvb: Thankyou! I'll consider the songs!**

**Pie in the Face: ;D Thankyou! I appreciate you reviewing every chapter!**

**And thanks for everyone who favourited or put me on Author/Story Alert!  
**

**I'm taking a little break from EragonxArya for this chapter – Hope you like it!**

**Words in italics are from the books and the ones that are bold and in italics are from the Eragon film (which I thought was crap)**

**This song is actually the soundtrack for the movie - it fits pretty well in my opinion...  
**

**Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

**You're not alone  
Together we stand**

_We are the last, The last free dragon and Rider, We are the only ones left. We are..._

_Alone._

_No. We are not alone. I have you, and you have me._

They would stand together until the bitter end. Whether that end would be Galbatorix's or their own, they did not know – but they would face it together.

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

_The dragon smelled his hand, nibbled his sleeve. Tentatively, he reached out with his right hand and touched its flank._

Saphira was always close when he needed her, standing resolutely by his side in times of peril. Eragon stood, a silhouette against a beautiful sunset, one hand on her shoulder, sharing the picturesque sight with his small family.

**When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go**

"_What now?"_

'We shall defeat Galbatorix and free Alagaesia from his curse, as Brom and Oromis and Glaedr intended us to. We must do it for them, and the people of this land – The Varden, the Elves, the Dwarves... and the Dragons.' Saphira reassured her Rider as she draped her wing over him. 'But first, little one, you must rest.'

**You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

"_This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away with me!"_

_You would not be alive if we had stayed._

"_Look at this!" he screamed "We could've warned Garrow! It's your fault he didn't get away!"_

Eragon knew that it was useless arguing with a dragon, but that didn't stop him trying. Saphira's love for Eragon was such that if Eragon was in danger, nothing could hold her back. Words and petty reassurances meant nothing to her as she felt his pain.

**Keep holding on**

_**Hold on!**_ Saphira shouted as she executed her steepest dive yet. The wind whistled past Eragon's ears as his mind merged with his dragons. The thrill of the flight was intensified and a roar, accompanied by a shout of joy, echoed across the Varden camp.

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

_I can hear it now, the story of the Rider and his craven dragon! If there will be a fight, let's face it and not shy away. You are a dragon! Even a Shade would run from you! Yet you crouch in the mountains like a frightened rabbit._

The harsh words, although he didn't mean them, stung Saphira, but Eragon needed her so she would bear the pain. Nothing he could say would make her leave, not when she had a Rider to protect.

**So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away  
I wish you were here**

_Right then he wanted nothing else but to run straight to Saphira and curl up with her in front of a campfire._

When dragon and Rider were separated, it left each of them a feeling of being incomplete. They tried to limit the time they were separated, but sometimes it was necessary. The silence deafened them and losing the warmth the partner of their heart gave them left Eragon and Saphira feeling cold inside.

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end**

They enjoyed their time together to the full, for it could end at any moment at the point of the false king's sword.

**With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!**

_If it doesn't work, _then_ may I tear them to shreds? She asked, licking her fangs._

Saphira and Eragon would go to any lengths to protect each other – Even if that meant fighting a whole army alone.

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

_Frustrated and terrified, he turned his tear-dampened face toward the heavens and shouted, "What god would do this? Show yourself!"_

"_He didn't deserve this!"_

They comforted each other – even in the direst conditions they could draw strength from their partner. Grief, anger and sorrow were all washed away as they embraced, their minds merging together.

**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

_I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peace for eternity._

_Thank you._

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

Their fates, their wyrds, were entwined and nothing could ever change that. They were together forever, for better... Or for worse.

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

Eragon looked from the sunset to Saphira and Arya – his two favourite people. Things were not yet perfect... But they were getting there.

**La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

"_Saphira! I need you!"_

Whenever he calls, Saphira drops what she was doing and races to him.

**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

"_Everything will be alright," said Eragon, tears in his eyes. "You don't have to do this."_

**Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on**

_I can't believe he's gone… forever._

The one person who will never leave Eragon while he still breathes… _Saphira_

**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

_**Are we together Saphira? As one?**_

'I love you, Little one'

Eragon's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked back on their life. He grinned.

"I love you too, Saphira"

**A/N: Sorry that a lot of this is quotes but they just explained what I was thinking better than how I would have written it!**

**You know what to do, review. Review. REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**


	7. What I've Done  Linkin Park

**A/N: Okay, so, this chapter isn't really a songfic, the song at the top is just the theme song for this chapter.**

**Okay, I got this review from , I have already explained it to her through a PM but I thought I would just clear it up for anyone else who was wondering. Here's the review:**

**_"A young, black haired boy with piercing blue eyes scrambled up onto her knee._**  
**_ "Mummy, tell me a story!" he cried as his father smiled fondly at them both,_**  
**_ standing by the fireplace._**

**_ Now I have to say that until this line I thought I knew where this was going._**  
**_ And if I ignore this line, I see things just fine... BUT this line confounds_**  
**_ me all by itself._**

**_ A young, black haired boy with piercing blue eyes?_**

**_ Makes me wonder... I wish I knew what you intended by this part."_**

**I just have to stress that the father was Eragon - NOT Murtagh! I know Eragon's eyes are brown in the book, but just put this down to creative license. I always imagine his eyes as blue because his magic is blue and Saphira is blue, just like Arya's eyes are green, her magic is green, and I think the green egg will hatch for her in book 4! The child was intended to be part Eragon and part Arya. Arya's black hair, and Eragon's blue eyes. Hope this cleared everything up for you!**

**_Thanks to _Majide Bunny for the Story Alert!**

**Pie in the Face: Yes the song was from Eragon the crappy movie, but unlike the movie, I think this song really fits the story, don't you? And thankyou, thankyou very much!**

**Now I think that's all the thankyou's! After this long and highly boring Author's Note, I must say, ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**What I've Done – Linkin Park**

**In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies**

**So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done**

**I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**

**Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty**

**So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done**

**I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**

**For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done**

**I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**

**What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done**

"_I am not evil!"_ cried Murtagh. "How can I change my true name without becoming that which you fight against? Please, brother, if you have some solution to my dilemma, reveal it. I would gladly join you if I could – you are the only person I have met that did not hold my – our – fathers name against me, and I truly enjoyed our companionship. You were my... friend..."

"Murtagh, changing your name does not have to involve you embracing Galbatorix's orders. You must change your perspective on life." Eragon replied.

"But how?"

"Many things can do this, like falling in love..."

"Arghhh!" Murtagh interrupted him. "_He _has discovered I am missing. Galbatorix calls for me, I must go!" Before climbing on Thorn, the Red Rider turned and vowed in the Ancient Language, "I will change my name, little brother, for you."

He secured himself to his red dragon and they flew in the direction of Uru'baen.

_Murtagh?_

_Yes, Thorn?_

_Why do you put us at risk by meeting with the two-legs-pointy-eared one? _

_Because, we need his help to be freed from Galbatorix's clutches._

_But why? Why do we not stay with the King? He would not hurt us so if you did what he asked._

_But what he asks of us is wrong!_

_...wrong?_

Murtagh sighed. For all Thorn's size, he was still a child inside and did not understand complex matters like morals. _Look what he has done to you Thorn... You are but a hatchling, yet your body is almost full grown! He did this to you – to us – without our consent! Neither of us asked for this! You see my feelings, do you not share them? Do you not wish to be free? To soar the skies like a Rider and dragon should, without fear of being shot down by the Varden? To have a family, people who love us like we love each other? That is what we would get if we joined Eragon. Aye, we may be scorned at first, but once we prove our allegiance, we will be excepted like I was once before. No longer will we be confined to a tiny room. Or tortured half to death for helping a poor servant girl whose head had been cracked open by the '_king' _because she brought him ale instead of wine! Do you see now why I fight, Thorn?_

_... I see. That drajl has hurt you and..._

_Thorn! How did you do that?_

_... What?_

_You insulted him! We should not be able to do that... unless..._

_My name has changed?_

_Yes! I cannot call him a... a... I can't do it, _Murtagh sighed, _But you can! Changing your views about Galbatorix must have altered your personality enough to give you a new name!_

_I must conceal this until your name is changed too, yes? Then we can leave and be free!_

_Yes._

Thorn spent the rest of the hour long journey diving and spinning in joy, amusing his rider, but when the Dark City finally came in to view, their mood became solemn. Murtagh knew that he was in for a beating, maybe his in subordination was enough to warrant a visit to the torture chamber, he did not know. He had never done something this serious before.

Thorn landed in the courtyard with a puff of air, causing dead leaves to whip themselves into mini tornadoes and whirl violently round his feet as Murtagh dismounted. The guards at the entrance waved him through without any questions as they warily eyed the hungry looking dragon behind him. Murtagh was lost in thought as his feet guided him to the throne room where he knew Galbatorix would be. He scrapped the idea of running and hiding immediately, it would do no good – he knew from experience. As a younger boy, the rider had tried it. The consequences had been... painful... He still shuddered thinking about it. A kind servant had smuggled him out to a healer in the city, who had long white hair and wore a blue ring with a strange symbol on it. After healing him, the man had grabbed his shoulder and looked at his face, murmuring "You have her eyes" before shepherding him out on to the street, leaving Murtagh puzzled. The grateful boy had returned the next day to give his thanks, but the stranger was gone.

Murtagh was jerked out of his thoughts as the throne room door creaked open. Sure enough, the king was sat in his black granite throne, wearing his best clothes – Black satin robes with a blood red sash. The Red Rider secretly thought that it made Galbatorix feel important, to sit in an empty room, wearing fine attire, so that he scared anyone that dared enter. And Murtagh had to admit that he did make quite an imposing figure, glaring down at you from the heights of his throne.

"Greetings, Murtagh. I see you have deemed to return to my fortress." The king's quiet, silky smooth voice reverberated around the regal, yet depressingly dark room. Murtagh flinched. He could not stand the silence surrounding them – he would rather the king shout and rant and rave, because at least that would be expected. This deadly quiet however was unforeseen and not knowing made the young Rider more nervous than any death threats could.

"We were hunting, my Lord"

"Lies!" Galbatorix bellowed, betraying the anger underneath his calm facade. He then continued in a softer voice. "Why do you continue to fight me so, Murtagh? You could be as a son to me, we could rule the skies and the whole of Alagaesia, side by side. Yet you continue to defy my wishes! I will not order you not to go outside, because I want you to be free to fly with your dragon – keeping the Varden wary of you."

"_Free?" _A hint of black humour entered Murtagh's voice. "Is this what you call free? Thorn and I cannot even go hunting without your permission!"

"But," the king continued as if Murtagh hadn't spoken, "If I ever hear that you have been visiting your _brother _again, you and your pathetic excuse for a dragon will be flayed within an inch of your lives and left to the mercy of the castle hounds, who, I am sure, would be grateful for some fresh _dragon _meat! Yes, I know where you have been. Luckily for me and rather unluckily for you, I have a _faithful _spy situated in the Varden camp that just happened to see you having a conversation with Eragon" He spat the name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth- "And hastened to report back to me, with a little gift of her own."

Galbatorix lifted a hand encrusted with jewelled rings and beckoned in the direction of the far corner of the room. No light from the windows or lanterns reached this corner – anything could be hidden in it.

"Come forth, and bring our prisoner!" The king cried, his voice ringing with authority. "I believe you are familiar with her, Murtagh." A cruel smile played across his lips.

A figure, unrecognisable because of the dark cloak they were shrouded in, stepped out from the shadows. A long, steel chain trailed from the figure's hand to another person's wrist. As the prisoner was dragged into the light, Murtagh gasped.

His breath came out in a hoarse whisper. "Nasuada?"

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUN! Please don't pelt me with rotten vegetables for the cliffhanger! I have my reasons! This will be continued, do not despair! My laptop charger is broken, and my battery has reached critical, so I decided to leave you with this to placate you until my charger is fixed and I can write the next part.**

**I will leave you with a question to answer in your reviews - who do you think the spy is? Hugs and cookies to the one who gets it first!**

**Also, how do you think Murtagh will change his name? And did you recognise the man who healed Murtagh's wounds when he was young?  
**


	8. What I've Done  Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but so much was going on, my charger broke, and my fantastic dad fixed it, then it was my mom's birthday, then I read about 9 new books and school started and it's my birthday next Tuesday and I had writers block!**

***phew* That was a long list of problems!**

**Some of the books I read, I will reccomend to you - The Black Magician Trilogy by Trudi Canavan, the new Skulduggery Pleasant book, and the first Maximum Ride book (I've ordered the next one online)**

**This is a super long (for me) chapter so enjoy!  
**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_A figure, unrecognisable because of the dark cloak they were shrouded in, stepped out from the shadows. A long, steel chain trailed from the figure's hand to another person's wrist. As the prisoner was dragged into the light, Murtagh gasped._

_His breath came out in a hoarse whisper. "Nasuada?"_

Galbatorix's chilling laugh rumbled around the throne room, freezing Murtagh's insides and making him shiver with horror. "Yes, _Lady _Nasuada, Nightstalker, leader of the resistance scum!" The king cried, wearing a grim, condescending smirk.

He stood and descended from his throne, his resplendent robes fanning out behind him, creating a striking, yet dauntingly formidable figure. Galbatorix looked in his early to mid 30's with jet black hair down to his shoulders. A long fringe was swept carefully out of the way revealing the king's mesmerizing eyes. The irises were completely black except for thin, lightning-shaped streaks of red that represented the Rider's lost dragon. Above his eyes lay thick dark brows that accented the chiselled jaw and the slight stubble scattered over it. Galbatorix's everyday robes consisted of a velvet coat with a loose red sash to tie around the middle and a magnificent cloak made with a material known only to the grey folk. Their secret died with them and no-one else had ever been able to recreate this cloak, as it hardened to titanium if hit by a weapon, and the wearer could not be affected by magic with it on. The cloak fastened at the shoulder with a diamond buckle and as the light caught the material, it gave off an iridescent shimmer, like it was encrusted with jewels. As Galbatorix moved, the front of his robe fell away, revealing his armour – a black breastplate with gold inlay. The king's sword was strapped to his waist, and the black diamond on its pommel seemed to absorb all the light in the surrounding area, converting it into dark energy and channelling it into Galbatorix, _for him to use for God knows what in one of his sick experiments_ thought Murtagh.

Galbatorix strode forward and circled around Nasuada, examining her. "She is a strong one, this one... yes." He stopped in front of the dark skinned woman and caressed her cheek. She flinched, but Murtagh was proud to see that she held her head up high, looking proud and determined, despite the dirt on her face and the ragged dress she wore. "But still, she is a woman, and she is weak compared to man!" The king lifted the hand that was on her face and slapped her, hard enough to make her stumble. Murtagh was about to cry out, but resisted the urge, although rage clouded his vision. It diminished slightly as relief seeped in, when Nasuada pulled herself up, blood dripping from her lip but her head still high as she glared at Galbatorix, her eyes whirling with loathing and revulsion.

"So, Nightstalker, are you ready to tell me all the Varden's plans and secrets? Or will a dosage of pain loosen your tongue?"

"I will never serve you, you traitor! You have killed many good, honest people in this war of yours, including my Father! I spit on your offers of a "new, golden age"! I curse you! _May your soul never find peace, in this life or the next! May you wander the realms of the dead for eternity!" _Nasuada cried, the words of her curse holding the same kind of deadly power as the Ancient Language, although she spoke in the human tongue.

Galbatorix seemed to have felt it too – his eyes widened and he barely repressed a shudder as he clicked his fingers at the figure in black. "Take her away and do what you want with her, see if you can't make her talk."

As the figure bowed and started to walk away, the sleeve of its robe fell away and was hastily shaken back into place – But not before Murtagh glimpsed a tanned forearm and a bangle in the shape of a snake.

"Guards! Escort our friend Murtagh up to the torture room in the tower." The traitor king turned to Murtagh and said, with a smirk on his face and a hint of amusement in his voice, "_I'll _deal with you this time."

Dread coursed through Murtagh's veins but he shook off the hands of the guards and walked up the stairs to the torture chamber at his own pace.

The next twelve hours were the longest of his life...

_Murtagh? MURTAGH! _The red Rider woke with a start, lifting his head up to see what the commotion was, then groaning and lying back down as spikes of pain lanced through his body. Murtagh felt relief flood through his mind, although he did not know where it was coming from until his pillow moved slightly and he realised it was his dragon.

_Thorn?_

_Yes, numbskull!_ Thorn said sharply._ I have been calling you for the last ten minutes! _He continued in a softer tone_ I thought I had lost you. There were times when I could not feel our connection, and just now, you wouldn't wake... Don't you ever scare me like that again, you Blockhead!_ The dragon's mental voice rose to a shout at the end, causing Murtagh's head to throb.

_Ow! Keep it down, would you? My skull feels as if it is being sawed in half! How bad is it?_

_Very bad... _Thorn showed his rider a picture of how he looked from his red tinted eyes. It wasn't pretty. A huge wound (which he knew would scar) ran from his left temple, over his nose, and ended underneath his right earlobe. Murtagh counted himself lucky that the gash wasn't a few inches higher – if it had been, he would have lost an eye, and he couldn't fix that with magic – the severed nerves would have been severed forever. There were hundreds of cuts criss-crossing his body, but only one stood out as noticeably painful – it was a burn in the shape of a dragon's claws that had been inflicted by a flaming iron rod. It glowed red hot with magical energy and twinged in time with the beat of his heart.

_Ouch... _he said, and chuckled humourlessly.

_Ouch. _Thorn agreed.

Murtagh looked down at his chest and cried out in agony as his neck locked and sent him into spasms on the ground. _No, try not to move! When the guards moved you here, something cracked. I think you've got a slipped disc in your spine! _The dragon cried in distress.

_Yes, I think you're right, I wish I had a healer – I can fix this for a while, but it's not going to last. I don't know anything about spinal injuries. _Murtagh muttered the words that would heal him. "Waise heill!" There was instant relief from the constant pain, but as the Rider struggled to stand, he realised that something must have gone wrong. Murtagh could not straighten his back completely and had to walk slightly hunched over. _Come on Thorn, I should really find someone who can fix this._

_But Murtagh, who will risk the wrath of the king to heal you?_

_We will go to Ariana, she has always been a good friend to me and is a skilled healer. She hates the king for keeping her prisoner here almost as much as we do._

_Yes, I only hope that the king does not find out and punish her for helping us... You go and get help while I hunt, I'm hungry._

Murtagh hobbled to the door and down the stairs, pausing every few seconds to regain his balance. He descended from the dragonhold, where he had woken up, in this manner until he reached the dungeon corridor where Ariana's tiny chambers were situated. The corridor held seven doors, five of which were torture chambers which hadn't been used in decades. The sixth door was an old storage room, and the last door, at the end of the dark, dank passageway led to Ariana's room. Murtagh was just shuffling past the fourth door when he heard a tiny strangled whimper. Deciding to investigate the noise, he looked up and down the corridor to make sure no-one was watching before turning the handle. It glowed white hot and sent a shock up the Riders arm.

"Ouch!" He cried "Oh, of course! It's a torture chamber, it needs to have some sort of protection!" Murmuring a few words in the language of magic, he twisted the door handle again and it swung open to a bare room. He gave the room a cursory glance – it held only a table with leather straps to hold down a prisoner, a hard lumpy stone bed covered in dried blood and a thin ragged blanket and the skeleton of a long dead victim, secured in place by manacles attached to the wall. Dirty rags covered in blood hung from its arms, hiding the bones from sight. Murtagh was turning to leave, still wondering where the noise had come from, when another muffled sob drew his attention to what he had assumed to be a skeleton.

A wordless cry tumbled from his lips as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

It was Nasuada.

She was almost unrecognisable, her skin was sickly and green tinged, and her face was pale and held a tormented expression. Murtagh staggered to his feet and rushed towards Nasuada, his hand out, observing the manacle burns on her wrists. When Murtagh got closer to her, he crouched down and reached out to touch her face, but she flinched away, fear in her eyes.

"Leave me alone, haven't you done enough?" she croaked weakly, tears running down her cheeks leaving tracks in the grime there. He took his hand away, but reached out with his mind to assess her injuries. "What are you doing? Leave me..." Nasuada's voice trailed off as a violent coughing fit overwhelmed her.

"Shhh... Try not to speak, you're bleeding inside, one of your broken ribs punctured your lung. If you keep going like this, you'll start coughing up blood... Please, may I heal you?"

"No... You are... untrustworthy... stay away..." The rest of Nasuada's muttered protests were lost as her voice dwindled to silence.

"Eka weohnata néiat haina ono, vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal." The bleeding woman's shoulders slumped and she instinctively relaxed as some part of her brain, in the depths of her subconscious recognised the meaning and truth behind the Rider's words. Murtagh leaned forward to touch her, feeling energy in the blood that flowed through her veins and felt a thrill as he persuaded it to run its usual course around the broken body, healing with its natural energy at a hundred times faster than the usual pace. He rocked back onto his heels with no drain in his energy and gave a wry smile.

"But... how did you do that, you didn't even use words of power!"

"One of Galbatorix's new tricks." Murtagh replied, his smile becoming grim.

"I'm sorry about the things I said before... You really are a good person, Murtagh..." Nasuada saw the young man's eyes light up for a second before his usual mask descended over them.

"I must be going now." Murtagh stood clumsily and a resounding crack echoed through the room. _Barzul! _He thought before falling into the soft embrace of the darkness.

He woke, in great pain to the sound of Nasuada sobbing and begging him to wake up. Some of the words were unintelligible but he heard snatches of some sentences. "Please wake up, Murtagh... please... just got you back... saved my life... please..." Murtagh stirred and opened his eyes to look up at Nasuada. He was lying on the floor where he had collapsed with the ragged blanket over his body and his head resting in her lap. She was stroking his hair and holding him to her chest as tears ran down her face.

"Murtagh!" Nasuada cried, seeing him awake. "What happened? You collapsed and didn't wake up! I thought you were... were... d..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "How did this happen?"

Murtagh gave her a small smile to reassure her before replying. "Just before you arrived, I went to see Eragon, to get help changing my name... The king found out, and let's just say that he wasn't very happy... I don't know how to fix it so I was just on my way to find a healer."

"Let me look." said Nasuada as she unbuttoned his shirt. When all the buttons were undone, she gently helped him shrug out of the shirt then gasped at the sight of the dragon claw scar. "Can't you get rid of this?" she asked tentatively.

"No. It's a magical scar – I'll have it for the rest of my life."

"Oh... Are you ready to be turned over?" He nodded warily. She carefully rolled him over onto his stomach and put the blanket under his chin to be used as a pillow.

Nasuada's hand hovered over his bare back for a minute before lightly tracing a line that went from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"But... Where did your scar go?"

"_He _healed it. When I first came to Uru'baen. It was part of his plan to convince me to trust him." Murtagh scowled as he answered. "Can you see what's wrong with my back?"

"Yes." Nasuada found a small bump protruding from Murtagh's lower back. "Have you got a knife?" He took a small dagger from his pocket and handed it to the young woman. "This is going to hurt a bit!" Nasuada used the knife to make a small incision where the bulge was and quickly and carefully cut away the slipped disk. By the time her patient had cried out in pain, it was over. "Now heal the edges of the cut I made together."

Murtagh completed his task and felt a sudden relief from pain, although there was still a deep seated ache.

"Is it sore?" Nasuada asked with concern.

"A little."

"Here." She started to massage his back, her soft nimble hands working away all the tension and pain from his body.

"That's better, how did you do that?" Murtagh questioned.

Nasuada smiled. "When I was growing up in Tronjheim, there weren't any kids to play with and my father was always in some meeting or another. I amused myself by reading every book in my father's private library. A lot of those books were medical books. As I grew older, I helped out in the infirmary. We saw lots of dwarves who had over-stretched themselves and slipped a disc."

Murtagh laughed. "Yeah, I can see the dwarves over-stretching themselves!" He stood, feeling fresh and held his hand out to Nasuada. She took it and allowed him to help her up as she laughed, remembering how eager the dwarves were to prove that they were as good as any human.

She turned to see Murtagh looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"You're beautiful when you laugh, you know." He gave a half smile in her direction and the breath caught in her throat. "And you know what? I'm gonna have to make it happen more often!" He grinned and reached out to tickle her.

Nasuada shrieked with laughter and squirmed out of his grip, running round the table to get away. With his enhanced Rider speed, he caught her easily and spun her round before crushing her against his chest. Pressed up against his body, her heartbeat quickening, Nasuada looked up into his deep, soulful, chocolate brown eyes. They gleamed with laughter and happiness in the light of the lantern.

"Thank you." He whispered huskily. His eyes flickered down to Nasuada's lips as he cupped her smooth, dark-skinned cheek and leaned down to press his soft lips to hers. Murtagh's hands moved down to her waist and Nasuada's arms wrapped round his neck. Her warm lips tasted sweet and the moment seemed to last forever, the two of them caught up together in their own little bubble of happiness.

Then they broke apart. Murtagh staggered backwards in shock and stuttered. "I... I have to go..." before turning on his heel and rushing up to his rooms.

He sat down with a huff on his bed and sat with his head in his hands. "Ah, what have I done!" he groaned, flopping backwards on the bed. "When Galbatorix finds out about this, he'll torture her even more, just to spite me... But it just felt so right, when I was holding her, I felt so... _free._" He sat bolt upright, "Free!" Yes, he could feel it now, the links in his mind that tethered him to Galbatorix had been severed – his name had changed! Now he remembered Eragon's words "_Many things can do this, like falling in love..."_

_What have I missed little one?_

_Thorn! I'll tell you later – just get here as quickly as you can and meet me in the Dragonhold in ten minutes._

_Okay..._

Murtagh ran to his wardrobe and got changed into his travelling clothes before running down to the treasury and taking the green egg and as many Eldunari as he could fit into his bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he raced back to the room that held Nasuada. He burst into the room and found her still standing where he had left her. He darted to her side and, ignoring her startled look, swept her off her feet, pulling her into a deep kiss. They pulled away, chests heaving and he rested his head on hers. "Nasuada, I love you!" he proclaimed kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Murtagh." She said shyly.

"Let's go!"

"Where?"

"To Thorn. My name has changed. We're going back to the Varden!" Murtagh replied, radiating pure happiness. Murtagh picked his love up bridal style and carried her up through a short cut to the Dragonhold, dodging out of people's sight. He deposited her on his dragon and swung himself up onto the saddle. Thorn took off at his Rider's command and they flew off towards the Varden camp, looking forward to just basking in each other's company for the journey.

"We're finally going home." Nasuada sighed, content.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I probably won't continue this, but...**

***The ancient language meant: I won't hurt you, upon my word as a Rider.**

**I probabaly won't update in a while because I'm getting used to school again.**

**Review please!  
**


End file.
